


Emphatic

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Vague spoilers for S2.17 when McGarrett returns from reserve duty. <s>(I cannot for the life of me figure out which ep this is, so if anyone knows, feel free to give me the ep number.  NB: EP NUMBER, not the ep title; I'll never remember the title, despite Hawaiian's vague resemblance to Maori)</s><br/>Thank you to LeeLooDallasMultiPass for providing this info! ;-)<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; mean no harm; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd, due to length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve explains why he won't let Danny house-sit for him this time<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emphatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> This is a reward drabble(that turned into a double-drabble – oops!) for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/) for her recent contribution to [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

"No. The answer is emphatically and finally _no_."

"Don't you think your place would be safer with someone here?"

"Danny, last time I got back from overseas the place was full of smoke, there was junk everywhere and the dog was in my bed! You really think I want a repeat of that?"

"I won't have the dog this time."

"What, so you think it's okay to spread your crap all over the house and burn down my kitchen?"

"I didn't burn down the kitchen."

"Only because I got there in time to put out the fire."

"I won't cook anything."

"Oh, so you think that will change my mind? What about your inability to keep anything tidy for more than five seconds?"

"Look, just because I don't conform to the McGarrett strict code of anal retention doesn't mean I'll mess the place up."

"And that kind of talk is really going to get me to change my mind?"

"You're not changing it anyway; I may as well get in a shot."

"Keep shining it on, Danno. You'll just have to stay in your cockroach-infested apartment a little longer."

"Thank you."

"Knew you'd like that. See you in two weeks."

~//~


End file.
